


【茜言万雨】夏日限定

by CitrusOranges



Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC, 再次强调OOC 不要上升真人现实, 分级以后也许会改, 可能会坑, 背德（真的对不起了姐夫）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 营业期，真的很考验演技。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“炒CP是吧？知道了。”

总是会有个套路在里面，剧本怎么说怎么安排，由不得她，签了合同，就得乖乖遵守规则。

半个月前，她把自己对那二十九个人的评价表发过去了。人家说了，认识的有可说的，就尽量多写点评价和想法，完全不认识的就跳过。张雨绮是规规矩矩填完了，半个月后，接到的就是这么一份文件。

“跟他妈相亲似的……”张雨绮简要翻了一下文件，文件里有大概的赛制说明，还有几次分组人员的大概分布，以及成团的大致人选……还有一份名单，是指定的CP人选。

这份拟定的名单，张雨绮扫过上面每个名字。这个，不认识，那个，认识但不太熟……她叹了口气，点开网页，开始搜索上面的名字。

做戏就要做全套，接到了任务，总该了解一下对面是什么样的人吧。

宁静、黄圣依、李斯丹妮、张含韵、万茜……其中宁静和万茜被标了下划线，贴了一些数据表。张雨绮知道，节目剪辑的重点说不定就会是她和这两个人。

“老娘有那么多可扯的CP吗？”张雨绮真想摔手机。但是不行，她需要这份工作。只好一个个对应着做好了笔记，在手机里存好，还处心积虑给那份备忘录上了个密码锁。

她知道录这种节目就是演戏，她也知道现在网友可会发散思维了，只要他们想，怎么着都能凑成CP。她觉得这种事应该会比她想象的还要简单点，没什么好刻意演的，顶多就是在不喜欢这个人的情况下得演一演，其他时候吧，稍微亲密一点就行了。

其实还挺有意思的，这件事情没人会摆在明面上说，但是需要炒CP的人接到的名单上，肯定是有对方的名字的。就像一场即兴演出，她们知道对戏者的名字，剧本只有个大纲——你俩成为了亲密的伙伴。

剩下，就全靠自己发挥，如果发挥得不好，或者是实在合不来，对方不愿意配合演戏，那这场演出就砸了，可以换别人对戏了。

张雨绮的备忘录里记得清清楚楚，哪个阶段跟哪个人搞好关系，对方的性格、大致风格、作品和出道经历……事无巨细，全部标清楚了。

她收拾着行李，准备去初舞台前，助理突然问她，觉得哪个最难搞。张雨绮皱了皱眉头：“啊？给我安排了这么多人呢，我哪知道啊？我看看……宁静姐我跟她见过几次呀，还上过节目吧，其实她人还蛮不错的……非要我选的话，万茜吧。”

“啊？为什么是她啊，看上去感觉还蛮随和的？”

“我不知道，之前没接触过，”张雨绮别扭地撇着嘴，“你看，都是演员，我还查了，看了点新闻，感觉她蛮厉害的。我以前也看过她的戏，反正就觉得是个狠角色。而且……我也不知道，就感觉那种性格，好像不好相处。”

但张雨绮又想着，没事，反正看大致安排，前面几次她和万茜都不会同组，碰不上面，先接触接触再说。

大概是因为给了自己一个心理暗示，张雨绮就有点介意起来，初舞台之前，跟其他人先打了一圈招呼，然后远远就瞟到了杵在墙角的万茜。

那人穿得简简单单的，看上去很秀气，好像完全没有来斗艳的意思，似乎是想在三十个女人中隐形的那类人。张雨绮也能看出来她跟人刻意保持着距离，好像还挺拘谨的，可能是因为参加的综艺不多，所以有点绷着。她心里犯了难，但是又觉得不去打招呼也不好，便拽过吴昕，要她陪着一起。

张雨绮没想到万茜看到自己的时候笑了起来。那种笑看起来并不刻意，挺自然的。她看不出来万茜是发自内心的在笑还是故意演的，只觉得她笑起来还蛮好看的。吴昕引荐了，万茜便也没有多话，只是握了她的手。张雨绮觉得她的手心挺凉的——感觉像她的人一样。

黄圣依来打招呼的时候，张雨绮想着，那就给节目组提供点素材吧。于是笑起来，学着万茜的样子：“万茜好酷啊！‘你好，万茜’。”

想着是要探探万茜的底，看看她的反应。如果她不喜欢自己这样，那估计以后也难处下去。但万茜仍是笑着，张雨绮刚才观察过，她还真没怎么对别人这样笑。

这样的情况让张雨绮觉得有点尴尬了，她摸不透万茜的意思，满脑子都在想，她是在照着要求演吗，还是她真的对我这个人有好感呢？想想也不敢再继续探下去了，于是转头跟吴昕和海陆讲起话来，但是她能用余光感觉到万茜的眼神仍然停留在自己身上。

她到底什么个意思呀……

张雨绮有点焦虑了，就是没来由的焦虑。本来这里就热，被人一直看着，更不自在。没办法，她只好拿着卡片猛扇，边扇风边偶尔瞟一下万茜。

有那么几次，会跟她对上视线。万茜的目光没有躲闪，她让张雨绮感觉到了某种没办法形容的气场，虽然她绷着、她很拘谨，但是她并不怕，她不怕这个环境。

她也不怕自己，她相信万茜在来之前也做了功课，肯定知道了自己是什么样的人。什么手扇脚踹男人的新闻，搜自己保准能搜到，她以为万茜这样的人遇上自己会选择避之不及，没想到她竟会迎上来，直接对着自己，丝毫不带闪躲，向自己微笑。

这是张雨绮第一次想躲，想躲开这样摸不透的人。她喜欢占主导，这次她怕自己掌握不了。可是她没想到自己从一开始就躲不掉，她选完号码，就看到万茜半举着手站起来：“那我下一个吧。”

该来的躲不掉，那就这样吧，张雨绮长长地呼了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

唱歌跳舞什么的，不是张雨绮的强项，她自己也知道。本来吧自己选的歌跟别人的就有点搭不上，又看了一轮了，发觉每个人都很厉害。她是真的不知道该怎么办了。

一着急一紧张，胃就绞起来。她没想到会这样，之前还参加过那种搞极限运动的节目呢，好像那时候都没现在紧张。张雨绮还记得挑战高空爬杆那次，一群男人都吓个半死，她一咬牙，就上去了。

自己有几斤几两她自己是最清楚的。当然也害怕，但是她不想那么快就输。张雨绮知道，说难听点，别人都觉得自己性子虎、耿直，网上恶评那更不要讲，说得更难听。但是她还是想做自己。在这个圈子里，是需要很大勇气才能往下走的，她出道就踏上了一个高峰，背负过太多，早就习以为常了。

所以想不到，想不到自己上这个舞台前会紧张成这样。更糟糕的是，万茜跟她一起来候场了。本来应该她一个人去的，可是万茜跟工作人员说要去调整一下吉他，然后就跟着来了。

万茜还是杵着，张雨绮觉得她像个木桩子。她好希望这会儿身边是个认识的人，起码她可以跟人说说话。她一紧张就想不停说话，也不一定要说话，其实怎么着都行，就是别这样啊，两个人站也不是坐也不是，都不知道讲什么，看也不敢看对方，生怕对上了目光下一步就到了没话找话的环节。太尴尬了。

胃里那种一抽一抽的感觉又上来了，张雨绮索性一屁股坐下，在心里疯狂暗示自己没事不要担心，垮掉就垮掉，反正老娘都内定了不是一轮游，还怕个屁。

旁边这个女人，也不知道是来按剧本演戏的还是真的就是来调吉他的，现在也顺势坐下了。张雨绮还是不知道怎么开口跟她说话，想着那就自行冷静一下。可还是冷静不下来。

刚入行那会儿，跟着那样的名导拍戏，那才叫压力大，可是当时再怎么有压力，也是可以重来的。演得不好，那大不了我们重来，一遍一遍重来，拍到导演满意为止。但这时候不一样，这是录节目，无论如何要顾及到自己的脸面吧，后台几十号女艺人在看着自己呢，如果频繁出问题的话，不仅播出之后不好看，这给其他同事又会留下怎么样的印象啊。

张雨绮觉得自己内心还是住了一个小女孩，可能有时候抱一抱，有人安抚一下，就好了。她还记得小时候参加考试或者比赛之类的，紧张的时候也是要妈妈或者好朋友拥抱一下、安慰一下，便不会那么紧张。

这时候，别人不主动，那只好由她先鼓起勇气了。问出口的时候她又觉得有点尴尬，她害怕万茜接不到这个信号。她没想到万茜反应很迅速，马上就伸长了手臂要来安慰她。万茜的手还是微凉的，她拍着张雨绮的背，安抚着她，告诉她她可以做到。

万茜太瘦了，抱起来并没有想象中舒服，但是她的手臂很有力，被她搂在怀中，张雨绮莫名觉得很踏实。这一抱似乎化解了一些紧张的氛围，张雨绮又喋喋不休起来，念叨完又想着，反正也要营业，不如再抱她一下，给节目组多提供点素材算了。

抱完了万茜，张雨绮还在心里夸了一下自己的敬业。

直到站上台的那一刻，张雨绮才发觉自己的胃已经不太疼了。好像还热乎乎的，不是灼烧感，就是像被人捂过一样的，那种温热。嚯，难道万茜的拥抱还有这种作用吗？张雨绮恍了一下神，这时候音乐已经响了。

妈的，老娘动作好像慢了。

回后台的时候，张雨绮就完全放松下来了，过了就过了，剩下的也不愿意再多想了。她随便找地方坐下，然后开始看万茜唱歌。

万茜出了错。原来她跟自己一样紧张，可是她刚才那种不露声色的样子，让张雨绮以为她完全不慌。不知道自己的拥抱有没有安抚到她一点，张雨绮想着。

万茜穿着浅粉的裤装，背着手一脸严肃站在台上，肉眼可见的紧张，可是她身上有张雨绮在娱乐圈很久都没见过的某种韧劲。现在是流量的天下，在这里能碰上她这样的好演员，是运气。张雨绮突然觉得自己有必要认识她一下。

顺手摸出了手机，翻到她们的大群，在里面找到了万茜的名字，短暂犹豫了一下，点了好友申请。她的头像是一幅儿童画，张雨绮马上就猜到，那是她孩子画的。因为来之前查过了，所以已经知道万茜有个温馨的小家庭。她知道这个人把私生活和事业分得很清，网友不知道她的丈夫是谁，她只是偶尔会发照片，标记她幸福的生活。

这是万茜跟张雨绮一样又不一样的地方。以前的张雨绮不介意那些事情，不介意自己那些事闹得满城风雨，她只是希望能有人爱自己，别人的目光她根本不在乎。后来有了孩子，一切都不一样了，她不在乎别人骂她，他们想怎么说都行，可是她不想让孩子因为自己的事情受到伤害。

张雨绮想，如果真能认识认识，以后有机会聊聊，也许自己还要向她讨教些圈子里自己不懂的生存法则。

万茜回后台之后，跟她坐得很近，张雨绮看到她呆坐了一会儿，也摸出了手机。她小心地打量着万茜，没一会儿，就看到她挑了一下眉，然后把目光转向了自己。

万茜向她笑了一下：“加你啦。”“哦——好的，”张雨绮跟着一起笑起来，“那个，谢谢你啊。”

“啊？哦，没事的，”万茜歪了歪头，声音很低，“你好点了吗？”

“什么？”张雨绮愣了一下。

“刚刚我看你好像不舒服。”万茜扫了一眼她的腰腹位置示意她。

“哦，是，”张雨绮摆了摆手，“没事啦，紧张的，下来就好了！”

低下头在微信里给万茜分组的时候，张雨绮心里暗暗感叹了一下。她刚才胃疼的时候，没打算跟人说，一个是因为还能撑住，还有就是她觉得，都快上场了，临时要时间休息或者打乱顺序，都不好。自己既然没事，就没必要说出来给大家添麻烦了。

万茜自己都那么紧张了，居然还注意到她偶尔在捂着腹部。同样是紧张，为什么别人还能保持洞察力，自己就只顾着要美女拥抱……


	3. Chapter 3

当事人就是很后悔。张雨绮不知道自己怎么想的，要来参加这个节目，每次后采的时候嘴上说着“我要C位出道”，其实背地里肠子都悔青了。

她后悔不是因为不喜欢舞台，是因为真的太累了，而且身心俱疲的同时，她还要记着节目给的剧本。她得记着这事儿，得找准机会，去跟那些要跟她炒CP的人互动。

万茜既然是其中之一，她就必须去跟她搭讪。张雨绮才从横店赶回长沙没多久，一路舟车劳顿，到录制现场的时候已经累得不想说话了，但还是端着杯香槟去找万茜的身影。想着找机会过去说两句，顺便还在心里又猛夸一遍自己够敬业。

她坐到万茜旁边的时候，万茜愣了一下，然后很快反应过来，给她挪了挪位置。张雨绮向来是不怕跟人交际的，该怎么挑起话题该聊什么，她都清楚，话匣子一开，马上就能引起别人的注意。

万茜跟之前一样，话不多，张雨绮反而跟金莎聊嗨了，两个女人叽叽喳喳的，万茜横在中间，笑着听她们说话，偶尔搭上一句，还会小心地看一眼张雨绮，好像在观察她的反应。

张雨绮能感觉到万茜大多数时候会把目光落在自己身上，这让她想起月初刚见面的时候，万茜也是会看着她笑。她并没有很多话，只有一些微小的表情和动作，可这些让张雨绮更捉摸不透这个人是在跟着剧本演戏，还是真的只是对她有某种好感。

张雨绮跟金莎和万茜闲扯说以后要在上海约饭，还没再多聊几句，就听到旁边人喊她们吃饭。吃完之后的团建活动都是大家聚在一起进行的了，再后面就是分组自己聊，张雨绮便没找到机会再跟万茜说话。

不过张雨绮注意到万茜还是会看自己，饶是她这样粗线条的人，也不禁感觉到一丝惶惑，她真的很想找机会问问她，到底为什么要这样注意自己。可是张雨绮没有想过，如果不是她有在注意万茜的话，她也就不会发现万茜在看自己了。

晚上的分组团建活动也进行到很晚，要问张雨绮什么感觉，她会说除了累还是累。回宿舍之前，她突然就想在外面抽根烟，于是叫队员先回了，自己一个人往前走着，想着找个僻静地方自己好好待一会儿。

张雨绮走到了五号宿舍附近，摄像大哥已经被她告知了她来的目的——抽烟。这种过不了审的镜头就没必要再拍下去，摄像就收了器械去其他别墅外面了。

其实张雨绮已经不怎么抽烟了，但是压力大的时候总感觉头昏，抽根烟熏一下脑子解一下乏也是好的。于是点起烟，一个人在最暗的角落里，边踱着步边吞云吐雾。

张雨绮边抽烟边努力放空着，没听到有人走过来，所以看到万茜的时候，她愣了神。万茜也迟疑了一下，这时候张雨绮已经回过神来，她看了看手上夹着的半根烟，赶忙道歉：“不好意思啊，那个，我找地方灭了吧。”

“啊？不用不用，你抽吧，不碍事，”万茜朝她摆摆手，“我就是出来呼吸一下新鲜空气……啊，也不是，主要是里面摄像头太多了，不太习惯，出来站会儿。”

“哦——没事儿，多住几天就习惯了，”张雨绮把烟又塞进嘴里，从包里摸出烟盒，朝万茜摆了一下，“你要吗？”

“不用，我不抽烟，”万茜向她友好地笑笑，“你……你心情不好吗？”

张雨绮摇摇头：“也没有，就是莫名其妙觉得很烦，你知道吧？那种感觉。一阵一阵的，经常会这样，大概是这几天太忙了，可能公演录完就好了。”

“哦，是，我有时候也这样，连轴转的时候，太累了就会心情不好。”

“嗯。”

接着两个人陷入了沉默，张雨绮抽着烟，万茜在低头数着地砖格子。倒没有感觉到有多尴尬，张雨绮觉得她俩好像是各有心事，但其实都在放空，什么也没想，也不觉得对方的存在会构成困扰。

也许有些人的磁场天生就能契合，即便还很陌生，也不会介意对方跨过安全距离去靠近自己。

一根烟抽完了，张雨绮去找垃圾桶扔烟头，回来的时候看到万茜还站在那里。多半是因为喝了点酒，张雨绮无所顾忌起来，她伸出了手：“茜茜……我可以这样叫吧？谢谢你陪我。”

面对这样奇怪的要求，万茜没有拒绝，她只是歪了歪头，然后顺从地张开双臂把张雨绮揽进怀里。她闻到了张雨绮身上香水和酒气混合在一起的奇妙味道，不知道为什么，这让她觉得很安心，于是万茜像上次拥抱她时一样，闭上了眼睛。

“我其实一直想问你个问题。这几次录节目，你是在跟着剧本演戏吗？就是……跟我炒CP的……”

这种问题是不该问出来的，这种事情就应该是彼此之间心照不宣的秘密。可是张雨绮就是问出口了，问完这句，她没来由的紧张起来，突然有点后悔自己讲出这句话，但她又很想知道万茜的答案。

万茜愣住了，她知道张雨绮是个直率又热烈的人，但她没想到她真的会想说什么就说什么。

“当然，”她顿了一下，松开了胳膊，张雨绮看到她在笑，“你不也是吗？”

张雨绮没有回答，她先是呼了一口气，然后笑起来：“嗐，我就说嘛……哎呀，好晚了，我先回去了啊，明天见！”

“明天见。”万茜依然挂着笑容，向张雨绮挥了挥手。橘色的路灯光照在张雨绮身上，给她染了一层暖色，万茜看着她的背影，突然叹了口气。

她也曾想过，要做个温暖的小太阳。可是成年人的生活很复杂，很多事情能从简就从简了，爱一个人或是恨一个人，都变得很容易。好像什么都来去匆匆，转瞬即逝。没法再去真切地感受和体会一切了，这件事让她觉得很受伤。为了让那些伤人的事情对自己影响小一些，万茜会用一层外壳包裹着自己，她已经习惯给自己竖起一道墙。她会在自己的这处小空间里凿一个孔，从那里去窥探别人。

万茜觉得张雨绮跟她不一样。她当然也有墙，可是她不需要那处孔，她有她的窗户。她会去迎接温暖的阳光和绚烂的烟火，迎接清晨和夜晚，光明和黑暗。

她不需要那么多的砖块去阻挡外界的伤害，她自己就是阳光一样温暖的存在，她是可以承载和包容重量的。万茜想，她多像个小太阳啊。


End file.
